


drabble 2

by alesofthephilosopherstoned



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, but im still kinda new to the process, im trying to add it to the drabble series, same for drabble 1, so if it disappears dont freak out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesofthephilosopherstoned/pseuds/alesofthephilosopherstoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps something i will add to the main Stridercest thing later???</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble 2

"a-ah fuck Bro!" you hated when he called you Bro. it was like a slap in the face reminding you each time that you were fucking your own brother. But Dirk felt too…close. Like this, whatever it was, would be granted form if he moaned your real name. So you pushed his head into the pillows and fucked him hard until all that came out of his mouth was gibberish. It didnt make you feel better but at least it kept him from saying anything that made your gut twist.


End file.
